


Noticeably Pretty

by wherethereaintnofuture



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Gay Character, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, POV Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe Needs a Hug, blaine is sebastian's missing puzzle piece fight me, gay men sing billy joel accapella, i had no idea what to title this, klaine exists just not mentioned, sebastian is very in love, seblaine, tempted to make this just a series of seblaine oneshots but we'll see, uptown girl from sebastians pov, we all know hes beyond in love with the man from the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherethereaintnofuture/pseuds/wherethereaintnofuture
Summary: We all see it. The way Sebastian looks at Blaine, the way he smiles, the way Blaine, in turn, looks at Sebastian.But what is going on inside that head of his?(Sebastian's thoughts as he meets Blaine for the first time.)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, not mentioned Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Noticeably Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> very recently i found myself shipping seblaine. and we all see the way seb looks at blaine throughout the series, but this scene specifically strikes a chord with me.
> 
> i am a firm believer in the need for a Sebastian redemption arc and this is my attempt to shift sebastian's whole character from just a bitch ass villain to a person with feelings. anyway I'm done ranting
> 
> i wrote 90% of this whilst TIred so i have no trust that its any good.

“Uptown Girl,” Nick begins, the rest of the group breaking out into their respective parts. Sebastian can’t help but smile at how far the group had come in the short time since he’d taken over as captain. 

When he had taken over, the group was still reeling from his predecessor’s departure, and he was more than willing to do damage control. From what he had heard, the Warblers had been a force to be reckoned with, but from where he was standing, they had been lacking, and he believed he was just the right person to bring them up to parr. And he was. He watched Nick do his first solo, and honestly, he was proud of the kid. He was already leaps and bounds from where he had been when Sebastian took over. He watched the rest of the group, making sure everyone remembered their parts and choreography, ensuring everything was running smoothly when he noticed an unfamiliar boy without a Dalton blazer. 

At first glance, the man is noticeably pretty, though perhaps a bit heavy on the hair gel. He finds himself distracted by this man, allowing his eyes to look him up and down, observing his style, his body language, whatever he can. He makes a note of how his shirt tucks into his pants, his bow tie, the hair; it’s all so preppy. He slowly stands, as if to get a closer look at him. The man in question watching the group dance and sing around the room with a particular fondness, as if he longs to join them. After a few moments, Sebastian begins to think this is the infamous Blaine Anderson he’s heard so much about, which would later prove right. 

As the song continues around him, he finds himself pulled toward Blaine. Like there’s this outside force urging Sebastian to him, and he allows it. Blaine’s soft smile finds itself on Sebastian’s face as well as he sings his line, pulling the group’s attention towards him, and as a result, towards Blaine. His smile grows larger as he pulls Blaine into the group, though he initially resists. Succeeding, Blaine joins into the number effortlessly, and Sebastian can feel the puzzle that is the Warblers be completed by this missing puzzle piece. He notices Nick’s excitement at Blaine’s return, and he smiles wider, finding himself enjoying Blaine’s presence. He could get used to this. Throughout the number, Sebastian rarely leaves Blaine’s side, not wanting to. 

Blaine continues to join the Warblers when their number finds itself in the hall, though when they return to the common room, he sits on the couch and watches. Sebastian decides to show off a bit, wanting to impress Blaine, doing some turns and a little trick, and making eye contact. Blaine is all smiles and shoulder shimmies for the rest of the song, thoroughly enjoying watching his old friends performing. Sebastian’s eyes are refusing to look away from the boy for the rest of the song, becoming increasingly interested in him as the minutes pass. Near the end of the song, the two boys make eye contact and, though he would never say it out loud, it felt as though time slowed to a stop for but a moment.

Nick finishes the song, and the group immediately begins to clap, both for the soloist and Blaine’s return. Blaine stands from his seat on the arm of one of the seats, going over to Nick and formally greeting him with a hug.

“You guys killed it, as always!” He says, a smile from ear to ear as he pulls from Nick to briefly greet some more of his friends. Sebastian notes the smoothness of his voice, almost imagining how it must sound in a song.

“We’d sound so much better with you back in the mix. Is this your triumphant return to Dalton? Please?” Trent pleads, and Sebastian watches Blaine, anticipating his answer. Sure, he doesn’t know the man, but he does kind of want him to return. He wants to get to know him. Blaine explains that he’s not here to rejoin the Warblers, and Sebastian has to admit he’s a bit disappointed. Though when Blaine invites the Warblers to his opening night in McKinley’s West Side Story, Sebastian is all too eager to accept the invite. 

“We’ll be there. Once a Warbler, always a Warbler, right?” He tells the boy, giving him a smile when they make eye contact. He notices Blaine’s somewhat perplexed look as he responds with a quiet, ‘yeah.’ Sebastian only widens his smile, hoping to get another smile out of Blaine. He watches as the rest of the Warblers say their goodbyes to Blaine and leave the commons to go to their classes, taking this opportunity to introduce himself formally. 

“Blaine Anderson. Sebastian Smythe,” he says to Blaine, giving him another brief look up and down before shaking his hand. He notices how soft his hands are and makes note that the man must moisturize. He likes it. They exchange a few lines, Sebastian deciding to tease the boy a bit, as he often does. As they talk, Sebastian can’t help but wonder what it would take to get him back to Dalton. He can tell he belongs here, sensing Blaine himself wishes he was here. In the short time he’s known Blaine, Sebastian, too, wants Blaine here. The more the two boys talk, the more Sebastian feels himself falling for the man, and the more he worries. He does have a bit of a dark side when it comes to his affections.

**Author's Note:**

> expect much more seblaine where that came from. specifically more Sebastian i have an entire list of fics I wanna write for him.


End file.
